It's Me Again
by xiiao
Summary: Its me again, Syaoran ...Sakura laughed evilly... Hello, is this Syaoran? Syaoran, I know its you, Syaoran ...Laughing... ARE YOU NAKED?! --- Sakuras drunk, and has a cell phone. :D [ Parody to Its me again, Margaret by Ray Stevens. ]


It's Me Again..  
By: Xiao  
  
A/N ;  
Okay.. How many people have heard the song "it's me again, margaret" by ray stevens? Well, me and my friend Kayla thought it would make a good songfiction.. That it would be good for it to be Sakura all drunk.. Or ANYONE drunk, for that matter.  
  
A note, I took out most of the lyrics except the "it's me again.." blah part and the first part, but altered it..  
  
So! Here is the first one..  
  
-----  
Chapter One: It's me again, Syaoran..  
-----  
  
--Well, there once was a gal named Sakura  
And she only had just one thought on her brain  
Everytime at the bar, 'bout midnight she'd sneak off alone  
And then talk to same guy on her ol' cell phone..--  
  
Sakura giggled innocent as she sipped her drink and stared at her boyfriend, who was looking around the club they were at. Her oufit was purely innocent, a pair of black jeans and a light pink tank top.. Well.. minus the stains from previous drinks that she had spilt that night. Come to think of it.. She had already taken 4 drinks, and was already kind of drunk.  
  
"SYAO!" She hopped out of her seat with her drink in hand, spilling over herself again. She stumbled over to him, and continued to giggle stupidly, no doubt the drinks getting to her head, finally.  
  
"You okay, Sakura?" He said, as he eyed her. She nodded, and told him she was going to use the bathroom then stumbled off, not before slipping and falling against one of the people sitting at the randomly placed tables. She giggled and said "thank you, Eriol!" although Eriol wasn't over there.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He shouldn't of taken her to a bar with everyone else, he thought. The girl couldn't handle the alcohol like him, Eriol, and Tomoyo.. And maybe if he had known that sooner she wouldn't be so drunk. He stood, looked over to Eriol and Tomoyo who were dancing and made his way to the bathrooms, waiting for Sakura. He had decided he would take her home once she got out. A moment later his cell phone buzzed from in his pocket. He picked up and pressed it to his ear.  
  
--"It's me again, Syaoran.."  
She laughed evilly  
"HELLO? Is this Syaoran!? You don't know me, Syaoran, but I know you.."  
She laughed evilly once again.--  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said, but realized that she had already hung up. There was sound of laughing from the girl's bathroom, and then out stumbled Sakura, who giggled innocently as she fell against the ground. "Hey, let's go home.." He raised an eye brow at the girl at his feet, who held her hands up and was looking at the nail polish on her fingers. He bent down and tried to pick her up.  
  
"NO, DADDY!" She screamed. Syaoran stared, as a few other people took side glances at the two. "NO, I want to stay!"  
  
"No, you've had too much to drink.. Let's just get you home, Sakura. S-sakura?" He blushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed loudly. "Sakura! STOP IT!" He said, prying her off him, and grabbing her hand. "Come on, you're going to make a fool out of yourself."  
  
She pulled out from his grip and looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You don't LOVE me do you!?" She cried, and ran off screaming Tomoyo's name to the opposite side of the club, disapearing in the group of people. He sighed, realizing that he would need some help to get her home. He began to walk through the people when his cell phone rang again.  
  
--"It's me again, Syaoran.."  
She began to laugh evilly, and then sniffled.  
"Hello, is this Syaoran? Syaoran, I know it's you, Syaoran.."  
She paused, and there was more evil laugh.  
"ARE YOU NAKED?!"  
She giggled loudly, evilly, and then hung up.--  
  
He blushed, and ran hung up the phone. He met up with Tomoyo, who was sitting at the bar, taking a sip of her drink. "Hey Tomoyo, have you seen Sakura?" She smiled, and nodded. "Do you know where she went?"  
  
"She said she was going to go stand outside for some air. Why?"  
  
"Get Hiiragizawa. She's really drunk and has been calling me on my cell phone. I'll see you at the enterance." She nodded, and took a last drink of her drink and went to get Eriol, while Syaoran made his way to the enterance.  
  
"SYAORAN LI HAS A FRICKIN' NICE ASS!" Syaoran heard a girl scream from outside. Everyone in the club stopped what they were doing and looked at the chestnut haired boy. He shook his head and walked to the door and then waited for Tomoyo and Eriol, who met with him a few minutes later. His phone began to ring again, and he put the volume on high so the other two could hear him.  
  
--"It's me again, Syaoran.."  
She laughed evilly.  
"Hello, is this Syaoran?"  
She laughed some more.  
"I THINK IT'S YOU SYAORAN!"  
She giggled, again.  
"I bet you can't guess what I'm doin'.."--  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo gasped. Eriol was laughing, while Syaoran blushed and turned the phone and set it in his pocket. Tomoyo had already put her hands over her mouth and stared at Syaoran and Eriol. "I'LL TAKE HER HOME!" She said, worriedly and ran out to get Sakura.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA! TOMOYO! YOU'RE SO SEXY!" The two boys heard that fimiliar voice scream from the parking lot. Eriol laughed harder than ever, and Sakura sighed and shook his head, and made his way to his car. Eriol went his own way.  
  
A few minutes later, while Syaoran was already half way home, his cell phone rang. Hesitently, he picked it up and pressed it to his ear to listen.  
  
--"It's me again, Syaoran.."  
She giggled.  
"They got me, Syaoran.."  
She evilly giggled some more.  
"You ain't gonna miss me, Syaoran, I know that, but I'll miss youuu.."  
She laughed some more, and then paused.  
"BUT WHEN I GET OUT I'LL COME OVER AND WE'LL HAVE A PARTY!"  
SHE LAUGHED.  
"AND I'LL BRING A LIVE CHICKEN AND SOME PEACH PRESERVES!"  
There was some more evil laughind heard.  
"Oh, we'll have a real good time, Syaoran.."--  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the phone from Sakura and apologized then hung up. He stared at his phone and then set it and a slowly pushed it far away from him..  
  
----------  
  
After Note:  
I hope you liked. The next chapter will either be Syaoran to Meiling, Tomoyo to Eriol, or Tomoyo to Sakura, OR Eriol to Syaoran. YOUR CHOICE, SO PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
